The onesie bet
by iheartalexvause
Summary: So someone remaining unnamed (you know who you are) put the idea of doing a one shot out of a picture of Swanqueen in stitch onesies. I finished this a week or so ago but had issues with loading it here.


The Onesie Bet

"What the hell is this Emma?"

"A onesie."

"No shit Emma." Regina used one of the blondes quotes. "What is it supposed to be?"

"Stitch. The blue creature from the Disney movie Lilo and Stitch. He is so funny. Are you telling you've never seen it?" Emma asked.

"No I haven't and you are a crazy blonde monster if you think I am wearing this!" Regina tossed the onesie back at her wife and stalked off.

"Kill joy. Henry loves his!" Emma yelled.

"he is as much of a child as your are. He is a teenager so he has at least some excuse to be childish. What is yours?" Regina quipped before stalking off again.

Emma had headed out of town, looking for some new pyjamas for herself and Henry, she wouldn't dare buy pyjamas for her wife who was way too picky. Winter was coming and Storybrooke could get very cold. While sifting through a department store she had found these Stitch onesies and decided to get one for all three of them and to hell with Regina being picky.

When she got home and Henry returned from school he absolutely loved his onesie and found it hilarious that Emma intended to try and get his adoptive mother to wear a blue monster onesie.

"I bet you 20 bucks she wont wear it." Henry challenged.

"I'll get her there, I'll take that bet." Emma shook her sons hand. "What's the time frame?"

"Two weeks, the temperature is dropping fast at night and if she doesn't cave soon then she never will." Henry reasoned and Emma agreed. Emma wasn't surprised and Regina's first reaction to Emma's childish buy, although thought it was a charming bit of family fun.

So Emma's first attempt with Regina failed, but with the weather changing quickly she knew she would get more chances. And she did a couple of days later. Friday night and with Henry out with friends, Emma and Regina were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. Emma was warm and snug in her onesie but Regina had thin silk pyjamas on and started shivering.

"Are you cold?" Emma asked.

"Just a little." Regina answered, so Emma pulled the blanket of the back of the couch and covered Regina with it.

"You know, you wouldn't be cold if you wore your onesie." Emma said slyly.

"Why would I wear that ridiculous fucking thing when I can cuddle my idiot who is already warm wearing one herself?" Regina said smartly, grinning up at Emma. She only swore around Emma when Henry wasn't around and she knew her wife loved it.

"Well your fucking idiot is lovely and warm so come closer." Emma said with a lascivious grin.

"You can get a hug because I'm cold but you are not getting laid while you are wearing this!" Regina guessed what Emma's dirty mind was thinking and pointed to the blue monstrosity and Emma chuckled.

So Emma's second attempt had failed but she still wasn't ready to give up quite yet. Emma leapt on any chance she could to try convince Regina how warm and comfortable the onesie was. The Sunday a week after her last attempt, Emma and Henry were wandering around the house both in their matching onesies.

"Come on Mum, put yours on, its a cold day." Henry tried to convince his mother.

"Like hell Henry. I am not getting caught by anybody who comes by, wearing one of those damn things." Regina retorted. Henry shuffled out of the room and whispered in his other mothers ear.

"You better go to an ATM. You've only got four more days now and she isn't budging." Henry had a cocky grin.

"I've still got time kid." Emma gently shoved Henry.

Over the last few days, many people in town had come down with a 24 hour stomach virus. The dreaded winter bugs from the change in the weather, and they always spread through town like wild fire. Tuesday morning around 10AM, Emma received a message from Regina saying she wasn't feeling well and was going home. Emma knew she must feel pretty shit because Regina only ever took time off if Henry or Emma were ill. To say Emma was useless the rest of the morning was an understatement. She was distracted, any paper work she attempted was a total cock up or ended up tossed in the bin angrily. By 12.30 David had had enough and sent Emma home to look after Regina.

Emma probably broke one or two speeding laws when she rushed home to be with her wife but hell she was the sheriff. Emma quietly slipped into the house, even though she expected Regina to be in bed. As she took off her boots and jacket she heard gentle snore coming from the living room. Emma padded into the living room and found Regina asleep on the couch and she had to hold back a triumphant whoop when she noticed what her wife was wearing. Her stitch onesie!

Emma chuckled to herself and had an idea. She headed upstairs and slipped into her own blue monster outfit then headed into the kitchen for some supplies. Bottles of water, snacks. Then she headed back to the living room and Regina was still asleep. Emma put the items down on the coffee table, then shuffled around the thankfully empty bucket by the side of the couch and nudged Regina.

"Stitch." Emma nudged her cheek. "Hey stitch." Regina finally roused and groaned. Either at being caught wearing the blasted onesie or at being woken up. "You look cute." Emma chuckled.

"What are you doing home?" Regina ignored the blondes comments.

"I was worried about you. So I came home to take care of you for once." Emma said.

"Aww thank you. Come lay with me." Regina shuffled forward on the couch and Emma crawled in behind her and hugged Regina close.

Regina was only sick a couple of times but took great care of her. Eventually they both fell asleep on the couch and that is where Henry was extremely surprised to find both of his mothers at 4PM. He also had to capture that they were both cuddled up wearing matching onesies. Just as his phone clicked, capturing this amazing image for posterity, his brunette mother woke up and noticed what he was doing.

"Henry Daniel Mills you better delete that picture right now." Regina ordered but rather weakly.

"Oh no. Never. I'm keeping this forever." Henry laughed and scurried off before his mother could get her hands on him.

Later on Emma made some sandwiches as Regina didn't fancy a lot to eat and Henry admitted defeat while Regina was taking a shower.

"I admit, you convinced her to wear that onesie." Henry handed over a $20 bill.

"You know I wouldn't normally take your money but this time you were so adamant." Emma said slipping the note into her onesie pocket. "She even admitted it was comforting when she felt crap." Emma pointed out.

"Well I'll be damned." Henry exclaimed.

"I've learned never to underestimate her." Emma said kind of proudly.


End file.
